degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20130822110429
This belief that Maya has some sort of romantic obligation to Zig just because she kissed him ONCE and made some empty promises while in a fucked-up state of mind kind of grates on me something fierce. She doesn't owe him shit. He had his chance once before. He chose Tori, because he would have rather had a beauty queen (not that I am undermining Tori. She is amazing in every aspect and he was incredibly lucky to have her, but come now..he didn't first choose her for her winning personality) than a girl he knew he could have made a genuine connection with, because said girl had frizzy hair and didn't wear a D-cup. It is why he never once romantically looked in Maya's direction again until he saw her dressed-to-the-nines. But before she put on that dress, she was just his good 'ol buddy Maya who he could turn to whenever he needed advice on his relationship with Tori -- you know, the girl he once claimed he loved and was willing to go to great extremes for to ensure she loved him back? After a year of making a connection, what does it tell you when a boy doesn't ultimately notice a girl for all she's worth until she puts on a dress and heels? What does it tell you when he suddenly wants to dump his current girlfriend for her because he one day has an epiphany about how beautiful she is induced by merely seeing her in a dress and heels and only then has regrets about not choosing her when he first had the chance? Allow me to outline their history: -There is an instant attraction when they first meet, but Zig chooses Tori because she is 'hawt' and obviously that trumps any potential connection he could have had with Maya, which then exacerbates the perpetual cycle of Maya always feeling inadequate and second-best to everyone and everything BTFW. -Zig actually does not see Maya in a romantic light again until he sees her dolled up. For serious. If there's a contrary, please do point it out. It takes her having to dress like a pageant queen for him to acknowledge she's worth fighting for. That's fucking terrible. -This then causes him to think, 'lets cheat on da girlfriend cuz Maya is hawt now.' It isn't even just a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing. From the second he sees Maya dolled up, he's shamelessly flirting with her and seems to have completely forgotten he has a girlfriend at all. -Once Maya realizes it was a huge mistake and that she loves Cam, he ignores her wishes for him to leave her and her newly-reunited boyfriend alone. Instead of bowing out gracefully and accepting that he had his chance once and blew it, he continually attempts to ram his way into her heart, not caring that she is in a loving, committed relationship. -His jealousy then drives him to trigger her boyfriend to his breaking point and we ALL know how it ends from there. Now I am sorry to any Zaya fans that may read this, but honestly, the very foundation of this ship is just horrid in every aspect. You narrow it down and it took Maya having to look as pretty as Tori for Zig to even look at her as nothing more than a friend. He didn't 'fall for her' until he realized, 'dayum, she cleans up well.' Like oh my god, fuck me gently with a chainsaw if I must seriously witness a romance predicated on that. Since then, he's thought he can have his cake and eat it too. Well sorry, Ziggy boy, you had your chance the first time and blew it. It would actually send a terrible, TERRIBLE message if Maya were to date him now after all the shit he has pulled. The Campbell incident aside, which forever renders it a morally unacceptable ship in my eyes -- Maya deserves a guy who can actually recognize her for the catch she is without first needing to put on gobs of makeup and a pretty dress for it to be apparent to him. For that reason alone, among a multitude of other reasons, Matlingsworth wins all the awards. Yes, you all saw this coming the moment I began my anti-Zaya tirade -- Matlingsworth has its place in this post. Miles was smitten with Maya from the moment he first met her and it wasn't exactly the most glamorous first impression. Oh, sure, he was taken in by her pretty face, but it was her nearly falling on that pretty face of hers that made him think, 'she's adorable.' It didn't matter that his immediate impression of her was that she was clumsy and eccentric and awkward as fuck, which is 100 percent accurate anyway. He liked her for those reasons. He wanted her for the very reasons that Zig initially chose Tori over her. And he only ended up choosing the sexy, glamorous (I'm sorry, Tori, girl, I love you) beauty queen not because he actually wanted a sexy, glamorous beauty queen, like Zig had genuinely wanted, but because the girl he actually wanted wasn't an option at all. Whereas Maya was initially Zig's second choice, she is not Miles's. She always came first before Zoe, for Miles, and that speaks volumes in of itself. This post probably makes it seem like I hate Zig, but I really don't. Granted I did hate his guts for a long ass time, he has redeemed himself in my eyes since then and I do wish for him to be happy. But for the love of all that is good and holy -- please NOT EVER with Maya. (Oh look, another post of mine that exceeded the few sentences it was supposed to be lmao.)